


Mine

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [19]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: An unfamiliar man flirts with George at the bar, and Paul can't stand watching this happen to his boyfriend.
Relationships: George Harrison/Paul McCartney
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Could you do mcharrison with a jealous Paul cuz some guy is flirting with his geo >:("

Paul had only been in the bathroom a minute. Hadn’t he? He checked his watch to be sure. Yep, time _hadn’t_ magically jumped forward.

So why, _why_ was there a strange, pervy man chatting up Paul’s boyfriend with an arm around his shoulder like they had known each other for years?

“Sorry I was gone,” Paul said when he returned to the bar, throwing his arm around George’s waist and yanking him out of the creep’s grasp. “Did you miss me, darling?” He gave George a very conspicuous kiss on the cheek, smacking his lips and all.

George gave him an odd look. “All you did was take a piss, how much was I supposed to miss you?”

“Aww, come on, Georgie. You love me,” Paul said loudly. “Do I have the best boyfriend or what?”

Frowning, George leaned in to whisper in Paul’s ear. “Are you alright?”

The nasty sicko was still making eyes at George, so no, he most certainly was _not_ alright. “I’m _great_. It’s so great having such a handsome _boyfriend_ ,” he yelled in the direction of the rude man who was just now taking notice of Paul’s existence.

“…Oh, god,” George muttered, dragging Paul to the side of the club.

“Fucking finally,” Paul said, crossing his arms. “I thought you’d never leave that freak.”

“Paul, can you just—fucking hell.” George put his hands behind his head and paced back and forth. “That man is a nobody. You know that, right?”

“A ‘nobody?’ Is that what you call horny bastards who won’t take their hands off you?”

George glanced down at where Paul’s hand was resting on his hip. “Look. You’re the only man for me. You have nothing to worry about.”

“I know that,” Paul sighed, pulling George closer and holding him tight. “I trust you. I just don’t like random strangers feeling you up.”

“He was hardly touching me. And he’s fucking wasted.” George pointed to where the man was swaying as he obliviously sipped from a glass that was already empty. “I was about to tell him I’m taken, I just wanted to let him down gently to be safe. Who knows how he would have reacted in that state?”

Paul jolted. “You think he was going to _hurt_ you?”

“No—Paul—” George caught Paul’s arm before he could give that creep a piece of his mind. “I’m fine.”

“…Fine,” Paul huffed. “But you still shouldn’t have had to put up with his shit.”

“I know.” George grabbed Paul’s hips and pressed their foreheads together. “Are we okay now?”

Paul gave George a gentle kiss. “Yeah.” As George was turning to head back to the bar, Paul stopped him. “But I can still drag you off to the loo to snog you senseless and leave marks all over that gorgeous neck of yours, right?”

George grinned. “Definitely.”


End file.
